walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles (Video Game)
Charles, more frequently referred to as "Chuck", was an original character who appeared in The Walking Dead Video Game. He was homeless and resided inside a boxcar of a train when Lee's group stumbled upon him. Pre-Apocalypse Clayton, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Chuck's life before the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began. All that is known is that he has lived in Georgia for his entire life. He was a homeless drifter; he had a family, but hadn't seen them for around 14 years. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" After the death of Doug/Carley, the remaining survivors discover a train, in which they meet Chuck, who decided to join them. He gave Lee some advice: cut Clementine's hair, teach her how to use a gun, and create a plan for what happens once they reach Savannah. Chuck explained that he had seen another girl about her age being killed by walkers because she wasn't prepared for the hazards they represented and he wanted to avoid going through that kind of horror again. "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Chuck, along with the other survivors, made their way down the streets of Savannah, Georgia. Walkers proceed to attack the group and Clementine and Ben were cornered by the zombies; Ben left Clementine for dead. Chuck impaled an approaching zombie with a shovel, allowing Clementine to escape. Chuck pleaded with Lee and Clementine to get to a safe place. The group noticed Chuck fighting off the zombies with his shovel, and they contemplate whether or not they should save him, but they witness zombies coming from both ways and that they are cut off from him, making it impossible to offer him any help. Chuck pleaded with them to leave, and then fled, finding his way into the sewers. He was set upon by walkers and pinned down, but shot himself with the last bullet from his gun before he was devoured. Death Killed by *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Molly (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies *Himself (Suicide) Lee goes to investigate the sewers, where he discovers Charles, disemboweled and with a gunshot wound to the head. It is presumed that Chuck took refuge in the sewer and, knowing that he wasn't going to survive, shot himself in the head, so that he wouldn't have to suffer a more gruesome fate, and prevented himself from reanimating. Lee discovers Walkers feasting on his corpse and, after distracting them, Lee uncovers an empty gun next to Chuck. Lee tells himself and the unmoving corpse that he had deserved better, before moving on. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chuck has killed: *Himself (Suicide) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Chuck to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Chuck can die.Deaths - Episode 3 "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" KatjaaChuckDeath.png|Killed by an undead Duck. Relationships Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Charles is an alcoholic. *Charles knows how to play guitar, making him one of three characters known who also play the guitar. The other two are Otis and Glenn from the TV Series. *Charles is generous; he offered candy to Clementine, Ben, Duck, Christa, and Omid. *Charles is one of the many characters with an ongoing nickname, in his case, "Chuck". *Charles is revealed to be a cultured person, due to in Episode 4 quoting a line from the 17th century poem by John Donne, "Devotions Upon Emergent Occasions". Furthermore, there is even a trophy/achievement that says, "For Whom The Bell Tolls", in Episode 4. There is even a book by Ernest Hemingway which has a similar name. *Charles shares a strong resemblance to Left 4 Dead character William 'Bill' Overbeck, both being old and surviving on their own until grouping up with strangers, having an ongoing nickname, giving out advice and protecting their own group, and dying saving their group from certain death. *It is presumed that only Lee knew of Charles' fate, as there is no option to clarify what happened to the man with the group. It also seems that the group cared little for Charles, as none of them mention him. *It is unknown where Charles obtains the revolver he shot himself with as he never used it. It's possible he already had it, but it was never seen or mentioned, the same with Ben's pistol, but given the group had traveled a great distance into Savannah, it's highly possible he found it along the way. *He is not mentioned in the character statistics at the end of "No Time Left" along with Glenn and Mark, though he was a member of the group. **This could be because there are no decisions that change the characters view on Lee unlike Clementine. **Also out of those three, Charles is the only character who appeared in more than one episode. References Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Deceased